


Dog Tags.

by CelestialClexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lieutenant Clarke, My First Fanfic, Romance, Smut, Violence, captain lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialClexa/pseuds/CelestialClexa
Summary: “Hi I’m Clarke Griffin-“ Clarke started before she was cut off abruptly.“Lieutenant Griffin. I know. You will address me as Captain Woods. Straighten your posture. You will be seen with the best posture. No one in my squadron will be seen as anything but a perfect example of a soldier. Understood?” Captain Woods replied.Clarke clenched her jaw and straightened up her posture. And gave a curt nod. Only to be chastised by Captain Woods once again.“You will speak when spoken to.” She said strictly, “Now go into the tent and pick your bunk.”Clarke nodded and replied “Yes, Captain Woods.”Clarke watched as Captain Woods spun on her heel and walked away. She let go of the breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She jump slightly when she heard a voice coming from behind her.“Damn, unlucky Griffin, you got The Commander.”





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke's P.O.V

Sand dunes. Sand hills. Sand everything. Sand as far as the eye can see. Every now and then there was a naked rock, poking out above the sand. But as you guessed, sand soon covered it.

Clarke scanned the area, no life could be seen, the only sound that could be heard was coming from the engine of the jeep that was transporting them from the airport to the military camp where they will be spending the next two years of their life until their term was over. Though they could always sign on for another term.  
There were three other people on the jeep with them. They all had exchanged names when they first got on the jeep, fourteen hours ago. Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes and Lincoln, he hadn’t shared his last name. And now as the sun had disappeared over the sandy hills and the moon was peaking over the mountain tops in the distance, the other three people were getting some shut eye.

Clarke on the other hand couldn’t sleep. This wasn’t unusual for her. She usually only got around four hours of sleep on a good night. Though she’s learned to deal with it and now it doesn’t seem to bother her. Usually. 

Her eyes flicked up as she saw light emitting from just ahead. The horn from the jeep then filled the silent night. Followed by the scraping of the gate.

“Welcome to Military Base Polis” said the driver, who Clarke thinks is called Bellamy.

The others had now awoken from their slumber due to the horn. They all sluggishly stood up when the jeep was no longer in motion.  
Clarke also stood up, and picked up her duffel bag with some of her personal items, her spare uniform and her identification.  
She threw it over her shoulder and hopped down from the back of the jeep, and upon landing, a cloud of sand flew up. Even here, where the walls are tall and the ground is concrete, there is sand.

'Oh how I love sand.' Clarke thought to herself. 

She followed the guy that drove them here over to the hall in which they hand in their papers to say that they have arrived. They got given their dog tags which had their identification number, name and squadron number in. She looked down at the dog tags in her hand and nodded at the man behind the desk. The patch sewn onto his uniform over his heart.

Once she had left the hall, she read her dog tags to find out what squadron she was in.

Clarke Griffin  
ID: 0142 G295  
SQD: 05

Squadron five. She glanced up at the people standing in a line. She looked at each one and found then number five. She then looked up at who was stood by the number. The first thing Clarke noticed were her eyes. Her green eyes. Then it’s her cheek bones, followed by her immaculate posture. She was absolutely stunning.  
Clarke took a deep breath and started the trek to the other side of what looks like a parking lot.

“Hi I’m Clarke Griffin-“ Clarke started before she was cut off abruptly.

“Lieutenant Griffin. I know. You will address me as Captain Woods. Straighten your posture. You will be seen with the best posture. No one in my squadron will be seen as anything but a perfect example of a soldier. Understood?” Captain Woods replied.

Clarke clenched her jaw and straightened up her posture. And gave a curt nod. Only to be chastised by Captain Woods once again.  
“You will speak when spoken to.” She said strictly, “Now go into the tent and pick your bunk.”

Clarke nodded and replied “Yes, Captain Woods.”

Clarke watched as Captain Woods spun on her heel and walked away. She let go of the breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She jump slightly when she heard a voice coming from behind her.

“Damn, unlucky Griffin, you got The Commander.”

The voice came from Raven. This was Ravens second term as she was now twenty and she had joined right out of high school too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clarke's P.O.V**

Once Captain Woods was out of view Clarke entered the tent that was assigned to her new squadron. There were so many people on the base that it made sense that the whole squad would share a tent instead of everyone having individual rooms.

She looked around the inside of the tent, which was pitch black due to the fact it was almost one in the morning and everyone that lived in the tent was asleep. It took a couple of minutes for her eyes to adjust to the room and she saw an empty cot in between two other people. She made a mental note to introduce herself when they all wake, she sometimes has a habit of forgetting to do that as a lot of the time she is lost in thought.

She quietly navigated her way through the cots and sat down on the spare bed. She placed her duffel bag on top of the trunk at the end of the bed and turned on the lantern situated at the top end of her bed.

From what she could make out, each bed was separated by a thin curtain that could be moved to open and shut.

_‘Convenient’_ She thought.

Each cot had a thin sheet and a cover that was just barely thicker. The pillow was flat and there was a small shelf that was attached to the bed by metal poles. She assumed for personal items.

With the little light that was emitting for the lantern Clarke grabbed hold of her bag and put her spare uniform in her trunk as well as her spare pair of boots. She took out her nightwear and quickly changed into them.

Time to sort out her shelves. She picked up her toiletries bag that had the toothbrush, tube of toothpaste, bar of soap and a hand flannel that was provided for them. She placed it on the shelf and then put the picture of her Mom, Abby and her step dad Marcus, beside it. The then took a hold of her father’s watch. It had a small crack from the side to the centre and the latch was broken. Her father had been a corporal in the US Army before he passed away due to lung disease.

Her father was a huge role model in her life and she knew from the moment he passed that she wanted to follow in his footsteps. It truly broke her heart when her dad died. Her Moms too, however she is glad her mom moved on with Marcus. He’s a good guy and he treats her right. Jake, her dad, wouldn’t want Abby to grieve for the rest of her life. He had told her that himself.

Clarke hadn’t even realised she was crying until she saw one of her tears splatter against the glass of the watch. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes before placing it on the shelf. Finally she took out her sketch pad and pencils and a pack of envelopes so she could write home when she gets settled in. She flicked through the book, there wasn’t much in it because she had lost her muse about a year ago but she brought it anyway.

She ran her finger down the leather spine of the book before placing it on the last spot on her shelf.

She looked at her own watch.

_02:14 am._

She had no idea how it got so late. And for the first time in ages she felt exhausted, due to the flight and the time zones.

She woke up the next morning to the sound of metal clanking on metal. She groaned as she pulled herself up.

She glanced out of the plastic windows that were placed around the tent and it wasn’t even dawn yet.

Again she looked at her watch and the number 04.00 were blinking on it.

She glanced around the room and saw that everyone else was already up and dressed. She swung her legs off of the bed and begun getting changed.

Once dressed she stood at the end of her bed and yawned slightly. She didn’t expect to be woken so early; she thought the time they woke up was at least six.

A voice pulled her out of her day dream. After last night she doesn’t think she could forget that voice. Or the venom like words that were spat at her.

She wasn’t even there less than half an hour and she had already been chastised.

This time, though Clarke was sure she was doing everything right.

“Good Morning Squadron Five. As you have probably noticed we have a new member joining us. Introduce yourself.” Captain Woods said, now stood directly in front of Clarke, her hands behind her back and her chin was tilted down so she was looking at Clarke.

‘Why am I so intimidated’ Clarke thought as she looked back up at the other, presumably older woman.

Clarke swallowed and looked around before nodded and whispered “Yes Captain Woods. I’m Clarke Griffin. First Lieutenant Griffin.”

She could see the stain in Captain Wood’s jaw and she knew she had done something wrong just by the daggers that were getting thrown her way.

“Did I say mumble? No I didn’t. So why the Fuck did it sound like your face was pressed against the dirt?” Woods said.

Clarke physically flinched before repeating herself, louder this time.

_‘What has she got against me?_ ’ Clarke thought.

Only she thought she said it in her head, but by the infuriated look on the captains face she realised she didn’t.

“Now she’s done it.” Someone sniggered under their breath but Clarke heard it.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke gulped and she was so very sure that everyone within close proximity would have heard her, including Captain Woods. She was preparing herself for the worst. But nothing came; she watched as Woods did her signature move and spun on her heel to walk back into the centre of the tent.

To say Clarke was confused was an understatement. And going off of the looks of the other members, they were confused as well.

“Be ready in five, we will be doing three laps of the compound before breakfast. We are not slackers. We are the best squadron on this damn military base and I do not want to see that title slip. Do I make myself clear?” Captain Woods said, yelling the end bit.

A chorus of “Sir, yes Sir” could be heard, all at once. No one was off synch.

  
Clarke had to admit, the squadron did seem like it was handled well. Even if she didn’t agree with how harsh their Captain was being.

As soon as a nod of Woods could be seen, the rest of the lieutenants scurried around, as they finished getting changed.

Clarke followed; she slipped her foot into her tight black boots before she tied them with a double knot.

She then pulled on her jacket over her shirt and buttoned it up, making sure her Dog tags were tucked underneath.

She joined onto the end of the single file line quickly and stuck close to the back as everyone followed Woods out to where they were going to start running.

Clarke was starving, and exhausted, the last thing she wants to be doing is run around a huge ass compound three times.

The first time around wasn’t too bad, though it did leave her a little breathless. She watched as the other members of her new squad picked up a gun from the shelves as they passed it on the second time around.

She could hear Woods’ voice from all the way at the front, though it was faint.

“You are picking up guns now to feel what it’s like to run the battle field. On the next time around you will pick up your backpack, inside there will the essentials you will take with you while on the field. Only then, will you feel what it’s like to run the battlefield with your equipment.”

By the third lap she was even more exhausted if that was even possible, the gun was heavy and slowed her down, though she wasn’t last. Wick, she thinks his name is, was the last. And she was penultimate.

She ran past the bags that were set out and she picked it up as she passed it. And fuck it was heavy. With the weight of the bag on her shoulders and the gun in her hand, she slowed down, falling behind Wick.

She could see the end in sight, the last stretch seemed like it was longer than the whole run. It had to be a mile a lap.

Finally she had passed it. Panting for breath and her sweat made her clothes stick to her body. But it was over.

“Lieutenant Griffin, two more laps.”

Clarke’s head snapped up from where she was staring at a beetle scurrying along the sandy concrete when she heard what woods had to say.

“What? Why does no one else have to run anymore?” Clarke said between breaths.

“Because the other members of my squad keep their mouths shut! And if you want to continue to be a part of my squadron you will do as I say and run two more laps. Once you have done that you can have your breakfast, if you’re done in time that is.” The Captain said as she walked towards the cafeteria with the rest of her squad, leaving Clarke to run her extended laps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke entered the cafeteria completely drained, her hair was stuck to her forehead and her face was as red as a tomato.

She walked over to where Raven was sat, with another girl she didn’t recognise. But they seemed quite close.

She sat down, across from Raven and took a slice of toast from the middle of the table. Stale. Of course it was stale. She was late for breakfast and it’s probably been out for ages.

“So you’re still alive then.” Raven said with a small smirk on her face. “Rumour has it that you are already on the bad side of The Commander.”

Clarke groaned she felt too tired to speak; she shoved some toast in her mouth and chewed it slowly before looking up at Raven. “You could say that. She’s ruthless. She’s had it out for me right from the moment we met. She’s kind of a bitch.”

When she said the last part, Raven’s friend looked at her before simply stating “You have no idea what she has been through, so before you jump to conclusions, you should stop and think. Not everyone has been as privileged as you.”

Raven sniggered “This is Anya. Anya Woods; the Commanders sister and my girlfriend.”

Clarke’s eyes widened “I- I didn’t mean that. She just made me run two extra laps.” She said quickly, trying to explain it to her.

Anya shook her head “If you have a complaint, Lexa is usually in her office around about now. She may not show it, but she secretly loves when someone stands up to her.” She said with a mouth full of eggs and bacon.

Clarke thought about it, but decided against it as she didn’t want to add more fuel to the fire. She picked up a fork and plate and scooped up some scrambled eggs from the metal plate in the middle and guzzled it down. Lexa. The Commanders name is Lexa. It seemed all to humane for someone who acted like they were a machine.

Once breakfast was over, Clarke made her way back to her tent. Once there she noticed it was empty and the flap to the other compartment was tied against the wall reviling Lexa at a metallic desk. In the corner there was a cot, the same as theirs, though the blanket looked a lot softer. Perks of being a captain.

_Must be Captain Woods’ room._

Clarke contemplated talking to Lexa, and decided upon it. She approached the entrance. Lexa had some glasses on and her hair was tied up. Her uniform was immaculate and her hand moved quickly, scribbling down something on some paper. When she noticed Clarke, she stopped writing and took her glasses off. Her face, once soft and gentle was now stoic.

“Can I help?” Lexa asked, sitting up straight and hands on the desk, one placed over the other. Clarke noticed her hands were slender, they seemed out of place for a machine.

“Why are you so hard on me?” Clarke asked, and took a deep breath, ready to be yelled at or kicked off of the squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but I promise there are some Clexa bonding next chapter. I just had to set it up. Next chapter will be up soon, maybe later today or tomorrow.  
> Comment your thoughts! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Lexa’s P.O.V**

During breakfast Lexa always took the time out of her day to sit in her office while it was quiet and her soldiers weren’t making a racket in the other room playing cards or whatever they do. It had been a while since Lexa had been in their position. A whole five years. She had climbed the ranks much quicker than usual. Guess it is because her father is the corporal. Was the corporal.

She usually just sat here staring at a piece of paper with a fountain pen in her left hand and her untouched breakfast to the right of her. Today however was different. She actually wrote on the paper. And once she started, she couldn’t stop. This happened maybe monthly, where she wouldn’t write at all and then one day her words would explode all over the page like a frag grenade in the field.

_Costia,  
it’s been so long since the incident. Everyone has seemed to move on but me, and I don’t know how. _

_There is a new member of our squad. Her name is Clarke Griffin. She has taken up your old bunk. It hurts when I see its not you there. She's the complete opposite of you. You knew that working hard is the best thing for survival. She's just stubborn and questions everything. I wish you were here,  you are the perfect example of a good soldier. You could show her why its Important to work hard. But you're not._

_I can tell the way she looks at me that she already hate me. But I don’t care, as long as everyone in the team is safe. I don’t think they understand why I work them so hard. One day they will._

Lexa was pulled from her trance when she saw a smidge of blonde at the entrance of her room. She placed the pen down and placed her hands on the desk.

Her demeanour changed from pained to hard straight away before simple stating “Can I help you?”

She swears she could hear Clarke swallow, she could surly see as her throat bobbed. “Why are you so hard on me?”

She could tell Clarke was scared, who wouldn’t be? She wasn’t nicknamed The Commander for no reason. Though she wasn’t going to yell at Clarke. She’s new here, doesn’t look a day over eighteen.

“Sit down Griffin” Lexa said and gestured for the seat at the other side of her desk.

She watched as Clarke gingerly made her way over to the chair and sat down. Lexa used this time to study Clarke. Her uniform was perfect, her hair was in a perfect bun and her cap was set neatly on her head. Once Clarke had sat she noticed Clarke’s posture was much better than it was the night before.

_Clarke learns fast. Noted._

“Right now, you think I’m working you hard. Treating you unfairly. By now you’ve probably noticed that other Captains haven’t been treating their squadron member the way I have been with you. They’re much more relaxed.” Lexa said, it wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

“Yes Sir.” Clarke said, confirming Lexa’s statement.

“I do that because of experience. I have been here for five years of my life. And I have seen people get injured, even died, over silly things like not running fast enough. It is in my best interest to keep my Squadron alerted at all times. And if that means working you all past your limits then so be it. It may not seem it but you are all a part of my team and I do not want to see any of you get injured out of the field.”

She saw realisation flash across Clarke’s face. Most likely because she is seeing Lexa’s side of things.

**Clarke’s P.O.V**

What Lexa was saying makes sense. She didn’t know what to say. She was seeing all this in a whole new light. She was sure that she saw pain flash in Lexa’s forest green eyes when she was talking about knowing people who had injured themselves out on the field.

“If that is all, I would like to eat my breakfast in peace.”

“Yes, Captain Woods.” Clarke said and gave a salute before leaving Lexa’s quarters.

Clarke looked over her shoulder in time to see Lexa place a piece of paper in an envelope and put it in the bottom drawer of her desk.

Clarke strode over to her bed and fell down onto it. In the light of the day, she could see something etched into the metal on the underside of her shelf. She had to squint to make it out.

**C+L.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the great feedback. It really inspires me to write more for you guys! I'm so glad you're all enjoying it. I enjoy writing it.
> 
> As always, comment what you think! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Today they were going on a patrol mission. They were to go to the small village no more than ten miles out and scout the area. There were regular missions like this, every other day. Each Squadron took it in turns to do it.

This was Clarke’s first actual mission and she was nervous, even if it was just a patrol mission, they always had to be alert and ready for the worst possible scenario.

Clarke was currently checking that her hand gun was working and that she had enough ammo to last her from this trip. Once she had finished that she placed it in the holster that was attacked to her belt. She took her knife and put it in the sheath.  

_You can never be too prepared._

This is something Captain Woods had said earlier that morning when she giving them an over look of the mission and telling them the plan.

They were to get in the Jeep and drive until they were a mile out, then they would walk the rest. Once in the village they would pair up and scout the area for any suspicious activity and report back to the jeep by four thirty.

Clarke replayed the plan in her head over and over while she packed her backpack.

_MRE pack, check._  
Water canteen, check.  
First aid kit, check.  
Map of the rea, check.  
Walkie talkie, check.

Clarke picked up her cap and set it on her head and then slung her bag over her shoulder. She looked at her watch which read twelve. Time to go.

Clarke sauntered out to the tent and made her way over to the jeep where she saw most people were waiting.

All the talking soon came to quiet murmurs as Captain Wood’s walked up to the group.

“You have been debriefed, I will be driving one Jeep, and Lieutenant B Blake will be driving the other one. Get a partner and get into the truck. No time to waste.”  
  
“Sir, yes Sir.” Everyone said in unison.

Clarke paired up with Echo and got into the back of one of the jeeps.

It took them around an hour to actually get to the village due to a huge sand storm, which meant they had to take a detour.

Clarke hopped down from the jeep and met up with Echo. She took out her map and ran her finger along the streets of the east side of the village and then towards the middle of the village.

“This is where we should go, then when we get to the centre of the village go south, once we check out the south wing we make our way back to the Trucks.” Clarke explained, Echo agreed and picked up a semi-automatic submachine gun from the supply box, Clarke did the same.

They waited for Lexa’s okay before they started their patrol.

What Clarke saw as they walked through the village was horrific. People wearing nothing more than rags for clothes, drinking dirty water, children crying.

There was one child she saw, plagued with famine, he looked so thin she was scared he would break in half. She stopped and took out her meal ready to eat pack and gave it to the young boy. He didn’t look older than five. She then took hold of a plastic pot from a wall nearby and filled up the cup with the water from her canteen.

The boy spoke in a foreign language and Clarke didn’t understand, but when she saw him speed off into a house she assumed he must have thanked her.

Once she had returned to Echo’s side they continued through the centre of the town.

She looked up when she saw jet planes speed through the sky, making the ground rumble. She was immune to this now as it happens a lot back at the base.

It took them another half an hour before they got back to the truck, only one other pair was there. Lexa and Bellamy. They were sat in the back of the jeep eating their lunch.

Echo pulled herself up onto the jeep with Lexa and Bellamy and reported back that there was no suspicious activity in their area. Clarke watched as Echo sat down and got out her MRE and started to prepare it.

She turned around and looked back over at the scenery; it was just sand and mountains.

She heard a thud from behind her and footsteps approaching her.

“You’re not eating.” She heard from over her shoulder. Undoubtedly Lexa’s Voice.

Clarke turned around and saluted her Captain before saying “No ma’am. There was a young boy you see. He was starving. He needed it more than I do.”

She sees something flash over Lexa’s face. But she couldn’t identify what.

She watched as Lexa walked over to the truck and picked up something and came back.

The Commander placed a protein bar and an apple in Clarke’s hand. Clarke must have looked confused as Lexa quickly added an explanation.

“I can’t have a member of my team pass out due to lack of food, and in this heat you need to eat.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Clarke said genuinely and took a bite out of her apple, smiling to herself.

_Maybe she doesn’t hate me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter. Slight Clexa at the end there. There's more where that came from!
> 
> Comment your opinions! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want everyone to know that Clarke will in no way replace Costia. She will love Clarke for different reasons than she loved Costia. Enjoy this chapter!

**Lexa’s P.O.V**

Sunday, the day of rest. The one day in which they got the day off, no matter the rank.

Lexa would usually spend the day training anyway. Whether it be target practice, combat or cardio.

However today she was going to spend time with her sister, Anya. She’d been invited to hang out with her and Raven.

She didn’t really know Raven but from what she has seen she seems alright. Lexa doesn’t have a problem with her. And she most likely won’t, that is unless she hurts her sister. Then there will be a definite problem.

Lexa always starts her day the same way. Wake up at half three in the morning. Shower, brush her teeth and dress. Then get her team up for their daily run, (unless it’s a Sunday and she’d go on a run on her own.) After that there was breakfast where she would sit in her office and stare at the piece of paper as she at her meal, followed by team building exercise.

However today, she skipped the staring at the paper part of her day and sauntered over to the tent that belonged to squadron eight, Anya and Raven’s tent.

Usually when the three hang out they’d half-heartedly play a game of Go Fish with a deck of cards while just exchanging small talk.

Lexa has never been good at hanging out with others. She’s more of the type to sit in with a good book, or to work out by herself. This is probably why hanging out with Anya wasn’t a regular thing.

Lexa didn’t mind that though, she always felt like a third wheel when around Anya and Raven. They were so soppy when together.

Lexa knew that today was going to be very different however, since there was a curtain blond sitting down on the bed opposite Raven’s bed.

Lexa grimaced when she saw Raven and Anya with their tongues down each other’s throats.

_Already? That has got to be a new record._

She slowly walked over and sat down beside Clarke and cleared her throat.

She found it amusing how both Raven and Anya bumped foreheads when Lexa did that. Raven looked over at Lexa sheepishly; Anya held her forehead and the blonde to her left looked as though she was holding in a fit of laughter.

“I think that’s the first time they’ve looked this way since I arrived.” Clarke said in-between shot outbursts of laughter.

“Well if there is one thing I’ve learned about these two is that you have to make your presence known or else they will do things that will burn into your memory for as long as you live.” Lexa replied with a smirk on her face when she saw Anya glaring at her.

“Bit of a hyperbolic statement there don’t you think Lex?” Anya retorted.

“Okay Okay! Who is up for a game of Go Fish?” Raven said, holding up the deck of cards in an attempt to change the subject.

“I’m in.” Clarke said.

“Count me in too.” Came Anya.

“Yeah.” Lexa added.

Lexa watched as Raven shuffled the deck and then dealt the cars, seven each.

They played for about half an hour when Raven fell back onto the bed.

“This is boring.” She stated and pulled on Anya’s shirt for her to come closer.

Once Anya was close enough Raven whispered something in Anya’s ear and Anya nodded before standing up, picking up a towel from her trunk.

“Sorry I have to go shower.” Anya said with a smirk and walked out of the tent.

A few seconds later Raven picked up her towel, “There won’t be much cleaning if you catch my drift.” She said with a wink before hurrying out to catch up to Anya.

“Oh God, I do not need that image of you and my sister.” Lexa said covering her face with a groan.

She had completely forgotten Clarke was there for a moment, which was until she heard some more laughter.

“Raven totally has your life!” Clarke said as she stood up.

“What no! She just knows which buttons to push, that’s all.” Lexa said in a flustered mess.

“Sure Sure. I believe you.” Clarke said with a grin and patted Lexa’s arm. “You’re different when you aren’t on duty. It’s weird.” Clarke said as she left the tent.

Lexa felt her heart flutter slightly when Clarke touched her. She shook her head and strode out of the tent.

 _Tomorrow I will be my normal self, and my team will hate me. Just like normal. And Clarke won’t have a reason to touch me and it will all be okay. I think._ Lexa thought to herself as she walked into her ‘room’ and flopped down on her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this was probably another filler chapter as I don't want to go in with the heavy stuff straight away.  
> Comment what you think! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I changed the letter that Lexa wrote to Costia because it was implying Clarke was going to replace Costia which is not what I wanted. So if you want to check it out then go ahead.

**Clarke’s P.O.V**

Clarke’s birthday was always one of the first ones to come up when she was in high school. September 24th. So by the time she had finished high school she was almost nineteen and most of her classmates were still newly eighteen.

Clarke lay in her bed, reading a card that had been sent to the military base last month along with some coloured pencils. Though she didn’t open it until today. September 24th.  

It was from her mom and Marcus, wishing her a happy birthday and that they miss her so much, the house is quiet without her and so on.

Clarke didn’t let anyone know it was her birthday because she didn’t want to make a fuss about it. She didn’t see the reason too. It’s not like she can celebrate it here.

She tucked the card into her sketch book and opened it onto the page where she had been drawing something, for the first time in ages. She started off with just some sketches, of trees and bushes. But it ended up shaping into a forest inside an eye. She opened the new pack of pencils and began adding colour here and there.

She had been doing this for around an hour, lost in thought as the time passed.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Lexa stormed into the tent holding an M9 pistol in her hand.

Once Clarke realised Lexa was making her way to her, she got off of her bed and stood at the foot of it, her back straight, hands by her side and her uniform impeccable.

Lexa looked furious, ready to kill someone, it looks could kill, Clarke would be dead now.

“Captain Woods.” Clarke said with a salute.

“Griffin, what the fuck is this?” Lexa said, holding out the gun.

Clarke frowned, it was her gun, she could tell because she had scraped her initials into the butt of the gun. Her hand flew down to her waist and finding the holster empty.

“It’s my gun Ma’am. I don’t know why it’s not by my side.”

“Damn right it’s your gun, I think I have made myself clear that you must have your firearm by your side at all times. Do you think this is a joke? Do you think if an enemy warlord sent his men to attack this base they’d stop and let you go get your gun? No they won’t because they’d just shoot you down on the spot.”

Clarke swallowed hard, and blinked a few times, she doesn’t think she has seen Lexa this angry.

“I’m sorry Ma’am. It won’t happen again.”

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it. You’re on clean up duty tonight. You will start in the cafeteria at nine PM and won’t stop until you have finished. Do I make myself clear?” Lexa yelled, handing Clarke the gun.

“Yes Ma’am.”

Clarke stood at the foot of her bed, clutching the gun to her chest for a solid five minutes after Lexa had left the tent.   
  
She had her gun at breakfast; she knew that because she always did the same thing, strap her gun to her waist before the run Lexa made them go on, then breakfast.

Clarke placed her gun in the holster and sat down on the edge of the bed. There was no point in going back to colouring in her sketch as their timed gun assembly was in about five minutes. Today they were deconstructing an AK 47 and putting it back together.

Clarke was always one of the first ones to finish because she had done stuff like that throughout her life with her dad before he passed away. He thought it was important for her to know. Always told her:

‘It will come in handy one day, just you wait.’

He was right because now she was one of the fastest in her squadron.

However today she was distracted, and ended up being one of the slowest. She just couldn’t get this whole gun incident off of her mind. How on earth had she left it somewhere without realising or even touching it?

_Maybe it fell? No, I would have heard it._

By the time she had to start cleaning the Cafeteria she was no closer to figuring out how she had misplaced her gun.

The camp was quiet now, it was dark and the cold in the air nipped at Clarke’s arms and cheeks. She had to admit the camp was quite eerie at night, a place that is usually buzzing with energy during the day, was dark and desolate at night.

Clarke would usually go to sleep at nine PM, because of the early starts. She was annoyed that she had to clean but it was only fair.

Her legs hurt from their evening work out and she was tired.

She picked up the cleaning stuff on the way there and walked into the cafeteria, setting the mop bucket and cleaning products down.

Clarke almost jumped out of her skin when she heard someone yell something from the other end of the room. She hadn’t even noticed that she wasn’t alone until she heard the yell.

“Surprise!” Raven, Anya, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy and Echo all yelled in unison.

Clarke placed the cleaning stuff down and laughed slightly. She looked around the cafeteria, on the end table there were a small variety of snacks, and what looked like a cake.

Clarke walked up to the table, “What is this?” Clarke asked “How do you know it’s my birthday?”

“Well Captain Woods saw that today was your birthday while she was looking at your file.” Octavia said.

Clarke looked around the room and saw that Lexa was stood in the corner, arms crossed with what appeared to be a small smile.   


“We came up with a plan. I, the best stealthy person ever, would take your gun at breakfast while you weren’t paying attention, Then I would hand it to Lexa who was always close to you with the gun in case anything did happen where you would need it. Then when your whole squadron were doing their workout, we all worked together to make this.” Raven explained, popping a chip from the table into her mouth with a smug grin. “Smart right?”

Clarke nodded with a laugh “Yeah, thanks everyone. This is amazing. Thank you so so much.”

Clarke just couldn’t believe that the stone cold Commander had told everyone about her birthday.

_Why would she do that? Why was she looking at my file?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excepting prompts so if you have something you'd like to see in the story just leave a comment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Clarke’s P.O.V**

The party was a blast, it was good to not have to be worried about not doing something right, because tonight was about her and she was turning nineteen. And she is already doing something in her life that is useful.

Clarke smiled as she looked around the party, it was getting late now so she knew it would have to stop, or else they will be like zombies the next day. Raven and Anya were sat on one of the benches making out with each other. Octavia and Lincoln were dancing by the table with all of the food on, where Bellamy was feasting on the food like a vacuum cleaner and Echo was there shaking her head disapprovingly but burst out laughing when he dropped some dip down his front, messing up his white shirt.

Since they were not on duty they didn’t need to wear their camo jackets, do it wasn’t too bad.

Clarke lifted her canteen to her mouth and took a drink of her water, the others had managed to sneak in some alcohol but she wasn’t much of a drinker herself. That and she is underage.

“Hey Clarke.” She heard from behind her, and she spun around quickly.

She hadn’t heard someone approaching her so it gave her quite the shock, and she was furthermore shocked to see it was her squad leader. They barely talked ever and most of the time Lexa ever talked to her, she was usually shouting at her for not doing something right or forgetting someone.

“Captain Woods, Hey.” Clarke said, making sure her posture was on point.

“We are not on duty, you can just call me Lexa when we talk after or before hours.” Lexa said with a genuine smile.

Clarke nodded and threw a smile back as she took another drink from her canteen.

“Anyway, I just wanted to apologise for yelling you about your gun earlier. I didn’t mean it obviously because it was the only way to get you here this late.” Lexa said, trying to explain why she yelled. She didn’t like to yell, but it’s the only way to ensure her squad are the strongest they can be.

“Don’t worry about it, Lexa. I see why you had to do it. This whole thing is because of you, so thank you so much, you didn’t have to tell everyone it was my birthday but you did. Maybe you do have a heart after all.”

Lexa let out a small laugh “I have told you why I am so hard on everyone before. I can assure you that I’m different normally. Though this life has become my normality.”

“Well I can see that now, your best interests are making sure we are safe, and there’s a beauty in that. Anyway, I think I’m going to head back to the tent now, I don’t want to be completely exhausted tomorrow.” Clarke said as she waved a good bye to her friends, before walking to the exit.

Lexa ran to catch up to Clarke “Let me walk you back.”

“Sure.” Clarke said with a smile.

 _Who is this person and what have they done with the commander? This person is kind and a little bit sweet, but her other half is so stoic and hard headed. It doesn’t matter any way, Lexa will just go back to being Captain Woods tomorrow and Lexa probably won’t come back for a while._ Clarke thought was they walked back to the tent.

Once back at the tent, Lexa had gone into her separate compartment and Clarke was laying in her bed.

She doesn’t remember falling asleep, but she remembers waking up in a pool of sweat, her heart was beating and she felt dread in her stomach. This wasn’t the first time it had happened, and it was always the same dream.

_She was sat in the hospital room, her father on the bed and her mother trying to make sure he was comfortable. The doctors had said that he probably would last the night. Dry streams of tears were evident and their source, red puffy eyes, looked exhausted. She had a strong grip on her father’s hand and he reciprocated it with as much strength he could muscle up. Due to her father’s lungs being the root of the problem, he could start heaving and coughing often, and now more so than ever. His hand left hers, covering as he spluttered into his hands, covering his palm with blood. At this the doctors came in and told her to leave. She couldn’t just leave her father when he needed her, though she couldn’t move, and everyone around her had frozen, except her father who died at her fingertips._

That dream would come often, more often than not. This is why she didn’t sleep much.

She stood up and went over to the small sink in the corner of their tent and washed her face and drank some.

She stood up straight and realised that there was still a light coming from Lexa’s room. She walked over to it to see Lexa sat on her bed with a book in her hand as she flipped through the pages.

Lexa looked up when she sensed a presence and closed the book, standing up “Clarke are you okay?” she asked quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late upload, I have been busier than expected.   
> Comment your opinions! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Clarke’s P.O.V**

Clarke took a large intake of breath when she realised she had been caught. She didn’t mean to snoop but she wanted to know why Lexa’s light was on at one in the morning. She’d expected that Lexa had fallen asleep and left the light on, not that she would sat on the bed reading.

 _What is she doing awake at this time, how does she get up at the crack of dawn and still be able to function?_ She thought to herself.

“Clarke are you okay?” She head coming from the brunette that was now approaching her.

Only now, when she was right under the lantern lighting the room Clarke noticed the way Lexa looked.

Her hair cascaded down her shoulders; it wasn’t put into a tight bun. Her eyes were glossy due to lack of sleep. She was in her sleep wear, a plain white T-Shirt and some sweat pants. She had a tattoo on her bicep, which was full of muscle, probably due to all of the work outs they were doing throughout the day.

Clarke realised she was staring when Lexa cleared her throat.

“Oh Uh- yeah! Yeah I’m fine, just a nightmare.” She mumbled out, averting eyes. In this light, Lexa truly looked like the epitome of beauty.

“Well, why don’t you come in? You’re welcome to sit in here until you calm down, read a book, draw, I’ve seen you drawing when you get back from Breakfast a few times.” Lexa said rambling. “What I’m trying to say is you can sit in here if you ever need a break from nightmares, trust me I know how it feels.”

Clarke smiled softly and placed her hand on Lexa’s arms, just below the tattoo. “Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

Clarke let her hand drop as she walked into the room and sat down at the desk.

“What were you reading?” Clarke asked once Lexa had sat back down and opened the book once more.

“Oh just a book of poems, Elizabeth Browning’s to be exact.”

“I know her, my father used to read it to me, my favourite was ‘How do I Love thee?’”

“And if god choose, I shall but love thee better after death.” Lexa said, quoting the last line of the poem. “I know of the one.”

“I didn’t take you as much of a poetry type of person.”  
  
“I’m not, I got sent this a while back and I couldn’t sleep. But I’m not completely blind on the subject.”

Clarke nodded, she didn’t want to disturb Lexa even more, so she kept quiet, and she picked up a pen from the desk and started a doodle on a piece of paper.

She glanced over at Lexa only to see her looking back at her, she offered her a smile and Lexa threw one back.

“You can come sit over here you know, I don’t bite.” Lexa said as she placed her book down.

Clarke stood up and slowly made her way over to the bed, she sat down beside Lexa and folding her hands up in her lap. “You’re like a different person y’know?”

Lexa sighed and nodded “I know, I just-“  
  
Clarke shook her head “No, no need to explain yourself, I know. I like this side of you. You’re calming to be around when you’re like this.” She said in a low whisper.

**Lexa’s P.O.V**

“Well that’s good to know.” She replied, she looked over to Clarke to see her asleep against the thick canvas wall of the tent.

Lexa laughed slightly and moved Clarke gently and slowly so she was laying down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her.

Once doing that she stood up and walked over to the desk, she smiled and picked up the paper with a small doodle on, it looked like a Tribal design, intricate lines weaving between each other.

She picked up the poem book and slid the drawing into it, on the page of ‘How much do I love thee?’

She picked up a bedroll from her bad she used when out in the field and rolled it out on the floor before shutting the flap to the compartment and turning off the lantern, settling down for the night.

_Love is weakness. Don’t let yourself become vulnerable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for the short chapters.  
> Comment your opinion! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood.  
> Enjoy.

Days, weeks, months passed of the same routine, each and every day. Patrols popped up here, there and everywhere. However nothing ever happened. There never seemed to be any disturbances in the surrounding area. Clarke saw the same things each time, famine, sickness and death, and there was nothing she could do.

These things she saw started plaguing her nightmares, as well as her father’s death. And each time she’d spring awake due to her nightmares, she’d place her bare feet on the cold ground and pad her way over to Lexa’s compartment with her sketch book and situate herself down at the desk. It had sort of become a routine in its own. With Lexa perched on her bed reading, using the dim light that emitted from the lantern that was by Clarke on the desk. Somewhere along the way Clarke had found her muse and now she could just sit for hours on end, in her own little bubble and draw. She always assumed it’s okay to come and sit in Lexa’s ‘room’ because Lexa had never said anything about it, she’d just sit there and read until Clarke went back to her own bed.

In all honesty, Lexa enjoyed Clarke’s company, even though barely anything was said, it was a comforting and welcoming silence that seemed to fill up the room. As selfish as it is, she is disappointed when Clarke doesn’t have a nightmare because it means she doesn’t get to see the lioness in her own world, sketching and colouring, shading and scribbling.

The workouts that Lexa put Clarke and the rest of the squad through was starting to show its benefits, Clarke could feel how much healthier she was getting and she could sense her muscle growth, not to mention how much her endurance has grown. To make sure that she kept that up she did private work outs when she had free times which would usually be on a Sunday when they had the whole day off.

Speaking of Sundays, the weekly game of cards continued with Raven and Anya, however half way through the game they’d make up some excuse and sneak off to do what couples do best.

Most of the time the two other girls would leave to do their own thing, but sometimes they’d stay and play a card game that could be played with only two people while exchanging chit chat.

Lexa had chosen Clarke to attend her on a private mission; this was because out of the short time Clarke had been on the base, she was the best aim and fastest runner.

There had been word of a disturbance in a city hours away and they had to go check it out and stop whatever it is from getting closer to the base.

That’s where they are right now, Lexa in the truck driving and Clarke was in the back of the truck, looking up at the night sky. It was absolutely stunning. The sound of the truck screeching to a holt pulled Clarke out of her daydream, she looked over at the door to see Lexa get out with her bag.

“We will stop here for the night; we need to be rested for tomorrow.” Lexa said while she rolled out her bed roll and placing her blanket down on top of it.

Clarke smiled and jumped down from the back of the truck with her bag and followed Lexa’s lead, placing her bed roll down as well as her blanket. She pulled out her fire striker and looked around for some dry wood, not too far from their resting spot there was a dead bush with some twigs by it. Clarke picked the twigs up and pulled the bush out of the ground before walking back to Lexa who was collecting larger pieces of wood.

Clarke placed the dead bush down in the middle of the bed rolls and the twigs around it and took a hold of her fire striker, she clicked the two pieces together and sparks erupted from the end, illuminating the surrounding for a fraction of a section. It took a few times for the sparks to catch, creating small embers on the dead bush. Once this happened, Clarke blew gently on the embers to add oxygen to the mix, creating a small flame.

Soon enough, the two girls were sat around a roaring fire, eating a heated up meal. In the light from the fire, Lexa looked like a goddess. Over the past few months she’d been under Lexa’s command, she has really grown to like her. There is no denying the feelings she has for Lexa, but Lexa doesn’t seem to reciprocate her feelings, or any feelings for that matter.

But oh boy was Clarke wrong, Lexa’s feelings for the blonde had only grown stronger and stronger, but years of practice meant she could hide it.-

Once they had finished eating, they decided to settle for the night, after the long journey both girls were tired.

“I’ll take the first watch.” Lexa said as she sat up from her bedroll after looking up at the sky for a while.

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked, looking at Lexa through the fire, propped up on her elbow.  
  
She laid back as Lexa stood up and stretched, picking up her hand gun and standing on the rock. “I’m sure.”

Around twenty minutes after Lexa had started her guard shift, Clarke was finally sound asleep.

She couldn’t hear anything, she walked from one point of the camp to the next, to make sure no one was around, you could never be too sure. The night was quiet, there wasn’t anything around, that didn’t stop her from patrolling to make sure everything was safe and secure.

She lifted up her flashlight for probably the fiftieth time that night, however something was different, a flash came back, a reflection of some sort.

She unhooked her binoculars from her waist and lifted them up to her eyes and looked in the directions of the shimmering light. She could make out a small shape, it looked to be a Silhouette of some sort.

The next five seconds happened so fast, it was had to recollect, a bang rang out throughout the night, the next thing she knew, she fell back off the rock clutching her leg, her hands crimson with blood.

She’d been shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions?  
> What do you think is going to happen?  
> Hope you enjoyed.


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke panted as she leant against the wall, she clenched her eyes shut was she looked around. 

 

_ Think Clarke, think! _

 

Taking a deep breath, she took out her com device and pressed the button. 

 

“Alpha two to base, direct fire. Once Casualty. Over.” Clarke said into the radio. 

 

A few seconds later came a crackle of static before a reply. “Base to Alpha two, message recieved, do you need backup? Over” 

 

“Alpha two to Base, Negative. It seems to be only one. Just get a bed ready for my return. Out.” 

 

Clarke leopard crawled to Lexa, keeping her head down. This was highly dangerous as she was now crawling out into the open. She didn’t care. She couldn't live with herself if she let Lexa die. She slung her rifle over her shoulder and took a firm grip on Lexa’s body armour and tugged her back behind the rock. 

 

Two bullets whistled by Clarkes head as she did this, they missed her by an inch and found their home in the ground with a spray of sand.

 

Clarke took a deep breath. “Shit.” she mumbled as she propped Lexa up against the rock. “You’re going to be okay.” 

 

Lexa looked up at Clarke and smiled “I know.” she said as she held onto her leg, more and more blood seeping from the open wound, no matter how much pressure Lexa put on it, it wouldn't stop. ‘You need to tourniquet it.” Lexa mumbled. 

 

Clarke was already retrieving the tourniquet pack from her belt pouches, as a soldier, she was taught basic first aid, which included how to apply one of these. She looped it around the commanders leg, just above the wound, and started twisting the handle, tightening it as much as she could. She then got out a bandage and handed it to Lexa.

 

“Put as much pressure as you can on it. You know the drill.” She said to the brunette. 

 

Clarke nodded and peered over the top of the cover, trying to figure out where the shot came from, she lifted up her torch, knowing fine well that this was a very risky move and goes against all of the stealth training she had learned over the past few months. She took a deep breath and moved it around slightly peering over. 

 

Lexa frowned “What the fuck are you doing Griffin?” She panted. 

 

“Just trust me.” 

 

Clarke smirked when she found what she was looking for, the reflective glimmer of a scope, the snipers scope. She then moved back down and took hold of her gun, she gripped onto the weapon cock and pulled back before turning off the safety latch. 

 

Next she got down on her stomach and moved slightly over to the left, she placed her right eye to the sight and closed her left one. She took a deep breath and aimed at the building that she saw the reflection from and pulled the trigger. 

 

The bullet flew through the sky and passed straight through the enemies head. He was dead. 

 

“Fuck. I just killed someone. Fuck” Clarke said to herself. She slapped herself “Get over it, help Lexa” She mumbled. 

 

Lexa had lost a lot of blood, she was feeling immense pain and very faint. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy. 

 

Slowly, she opened her eyes as she felt cold hands cupping her cheeks, she stared up at Clarke’s sapphire eyes. 

 

“Let’s get you home” Clarke whispered as she moved her thumb gently over Lexa’s sharp cheekbone.

 

Lexa gave a small smile before her eyes shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is so late! Collage has taken up so much of my time and I was so busy. I hope you can forgive me. It was great writing again and I love writing for you so my updates should be much much much more frequent than once every blue moon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tell me what you thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I've recently learnt a lot more about the military and I've decided to switch some of the ranks around. 
> 
> Clarke - Private (this is the first rank which you get out of training)  
> Octavia - Private   
> Bellamy - Lance Corporal (This is the next rank after Private.)   
> Raven - Lance Corporal   
> Anya - Corporal (this is the rank after Lance Corporal.)   
> Lexa - Captain 
> 
> I hope this is okay.

It felt like a lifetime traveling back to the base. Clarke had to stop multiple times to tighten the tourniquet or to put some more bandages around Lexa’s legs. Every so often the commander would come back into consciousness but as quickly as she did she was passed out again. To say Clarke was scared was an understatement. Lexa was a good person, she didn't deserve to be shot. 

 

As she approached the base, the buzz of the morning drill and PT sessions could be heard. People were just waking up, she wondered if Raven or Octavia heard about what happened. She wondered if anyone knew about it. 

 

Once she was on base, a medic team hurried Captain Woods away to the med bay. Clarke knew as soon as she saw her friends that the news had made its way around base. Their faces told it all. Raven’s face fell even more when she saw her blonde friend. 

 

“Anya told me, shit Clarke, are you okay?” Raven asked as she pulled Clarke into a hug. 

“I'm not the one who was shot. It was awful. There was so much blood. It's only just hitting me now. Back when we were being shot at, my kill or be killed instinct shot into place. I killed a man.” Clarke rambled onto her friend. 

 

_ I killed a man.  _ She repeated in her head. 

 

***

 

Hours later, Lexa was out of surgery and she requested to see Clarke. 

 

The blonde stood in the doorway of Lexa’s room. She was so nervous, she didn't think Lexa would make it as there was so much blood. 

 

She knocked on the door and stood at attention. 

 

“You requested to see me?” The blonde said her captain.

 

Lexa looked over at the door, “You don't have to do that official ‘ _ attention, at ease’  _ or _ ‘standing easy’  _ when you're alone with me. Come in.”

 

Clarke smiled and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. 

 

“Isn't it breaking the rules if I don't?”

 

Lexa smiled and nodded “Yes but I think that rule can be broken on this occasion. Don't you?”

 

“I suppose so.” Clarke said as she sat down on the chair beside the bed. 

 

“I just wanted to thank you. If it wasn't for your quick thinking, I wouldn't be here now. The doctor said it was the tourniquet that allowed me to hold on. It really means a lot to me. I knew I made the right choice, asking you to come with me.” Lexa said as she took hold of Clarke’s hand. 

 

Clarke blushed slightly as she looked down at their interlocked hands. 

 

“I only did what anyone else would have done. Anyway, I couldn't let you die, where else would I go if I had a nightmare?”

 

Lexa laughed softly at this “I swear you use me for my humble abode. Not my charming personality or my dashing knowledge.” she teased. 

 

Clarke returned with a laugh and nodded “Well duh, why else would I befriend the squad leader?” 

 

Lexa smiled “I-”

 

Anya burst into the room “Thank fuck you're awake!”

 

Clarke waited for Lexa to continue as she was intrigued as to what she'd say. The soft tone that Lexa was about to speak with was nothing like Clarke has ever heard. But Lexa didn't continue. She only turned to Anya to greet her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.   
> Tell me what you think of the chapter. :)


End file.
